Hating Poetry
by thedemonsangel
Summary: Sasuke cannot stand poetry, and Naruto doesn't help. Companion oneshot to "Academics", it's not necessary to read that first. Pairing: SasuNaru and/or NaruSasu


Warnings:  
SasuNaru and/or NaruSasu, companion oneshot to "Academics" (don't need to read this to understand it completely, but it might help a bit), language, etc

Disclaimer:  
I do not own the Naruto characters.  
I also do not own the poem used in this oneshot. ("The Indifferent" by Donne)

I would also like to point out that the opinions of the characters are not necessarily my opinions. Also what Sai says, is what was actually said in my class (and my class was the inspiration for this oneshot).

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke?"

Sighing out of slight annoyance, Sasuke glanced up at his boyfriend and gave him a questioning glance; however, he figured that Naruto was wanting his help with something…considering the book in his hands.

"I was wondering if you want to hear a poem that we went over in my British Literature class."

Oh, so Naruto didn't need help with something this time, that was good; though, he was curious as to why Naruto felt the need to read him some random poetry. Last time it was his American Literature class when he had to read Dickinson's poems…that seemed like it was about freezing to death was rather strange…. What was the blonde going to torture him with this time?

"Fine."

"Okay! Well, this is by Donne, so it's a bit weird," Naruto warned before beginning.

"_I can love both fair and brown,_

_Her whom abundance melts, and her whom betrays…_"

Somewhat annoyed by the poem's meaning, Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his blonde boyfriend. Was he supposed to take the poem for what it was, or just that Naruto wanted to share a random poem…like always? Really…reading a poem about no one being faithful in relationships? What was Naruto thinking?

"_Her who loves loneliness best, and her who masks and plays,_

_Her whom the country formed, and whom the town,_

_Her who believes, and her who tries,_

_Her who still weeps with spongy eyes,_

_And her who is dry cork, and never cries;_

_I can love her, and her, and you and you,_

_I can love any, so she be not true…_"

"Naruto."

"Don't interrupt me! I'm not done yet!"

Frowning, Sasuke figured that he might as well humor his lover for now; though, he would demand an explanation after he finished.

"_Will no other vice content you?_

_Will it not serve your turn to do, as did your mothers?_

_Or have you old vices spent, and now would find out others?_

_Or doth a feat, that men are true, torment you?_

_Oh we are not, be not you so,_

_Let me, and do you, twenty know._

_Rob me, but bind me not, and let me go…._"

Okay, this was getting ridiculous. Holding back a growl at the part where the "narrator" of the poem, not the idiot reading it, mentioned being let go from commitment, Sasuke really wanted Naruto to hurry up and finish with his nonsense. It was a stupid poem, and if he remembered correctly, the guy who wrote it didn't mean for the damn poem to be circulated around for millions to read.

"_Must I, who came to travail, through you_

_Grow your fixed subject, because you are true?_"

Sasuke came to the conclusion that he really hated poetry. It was a useless form of expression, and he was annoyed that the few poems he did like, were pretty much ruined by the crap that Naruto was spewing out at the moment…not to mention the crappy love poems he used to get from his stalkers…that was just creepy.

"_Venus heard me sigh this song,_

_And by love's sweetest part, variety, she swore,_

_She heard not this till now; and that it should be so no more._

_She went, examined, and returned ere long,_

_And said, "Alas, some two or three_

_Poor heretics in love there be,_

_Which think to establish dangerous constancy._

_But I have told them, 'Since you will be true,_

_You shall be true to them, who are false to you.'_"

Wondering if there was a point to sharing the annoying poem, Sasuke glared at his boyfriend.

"Why would you think that it was appropriate to share a poem about not being faithful and wanting numerous lovers with your boyfriend, Naruto?" Sasuke grumbled.

Seeing the blonde shrug, Sasuke tried to think of something to say as he picked up his glass of water to take a sip.

"It was better than the other one we went over in class…. Someone said that Donne was being God's bitch lover in that one."

Inhaling the water when he meant to drink it, Sasuke began coughing in an attempt to be able to breathe again. Luckily Naruto realized his dilemma and smacked his back to help. When he was finally able to breathe properly, Sasuke looked at Naruto like he was insane.

"What?" he croaked out.

"Yeah, actually, that was Sai who said that…. He figured that Donne was being masochistic since he kept telling God to brake and burn him, and stuff like that."

"Idiot."

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" Naruto complained.

"Not you, you moron."

"Oh…wait—DON'T CALL ME A MORON!"

Chuckling, Sasuke shook his head and ignored Naruto's complaint. However, he did have something to settle with his blonde lover.

"You better not be thinking about getting out of your commitment," Sasuke warned.

"Huh?" Naruto questioned. "What commitment?"

Growling, Sasuke did not want to play games at the moment, even if Naruto was completely clueless as to what he was talking about.

"Our relationship," Sasuke said. "_That_ commitment."

"Oh…wait…what? Why would I want out of it?"

Feeling a headache coming on, the Uchiha shook his head at Naruto; he could be rather clueless.

"Never mind."

"Oh no you don't," Naruto growled. "You don't bring up ending a relationship and say 'never mind', you bastard. Now explain yourself."

"I was just asking because of the poem you read, you idiot. It's not every day that someone's lover comes up to them and reads a poem about sleeping around with people."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, and made sure to keep a close eye on him when it seemed that Naruto got an idea when a sly grin crossed the blonde's face. It wasn't always a good thing when that happened, in fact, the only time it _was_ a good thing was when they were in the bedroom, and they were not there at the moment, so it had to be bad.

"Were you worried, Sasuke?"

Growling, Sasuke did not like where this conversation was going.

"No, I just wanted to make it clear to you that you don't just get to have other lovers."

"So you were jealous," Naruto mentioned in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No I wasn't."

"Uh huh…whatever you say," Naruto stated as he started leaving the room.

"I wasn't worried or jealous!"

Noticing that Naruto had left the room, Sasuke muttered nonsense to himself. He _really_ hated poetry.


End file.
